Kiss From a Rose
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Two lonely souls find comfort in each other. But will their friends and teammates destroy their relationship before it even begins? Shounen ai (Omi+Nagi), rating for language and suggestive content.


"Kiss From a Rose"

"Kiss From a Rose" 

by Yanagi-sen

Weiss Kreuz songfic

Usual disclaimers apply.I don't own Weiss or Schwarz, bummer, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.I'll put them back where I found them, honest I will.*blinks big innocent eyes*When I'm done with them that is…

Warnings:shounen ai (Omi+Nagi), mild language, OOCness, hope you don't like Crawford…

/character thoughts/

-transmission-

_'mental speech' (telepathy)_

"K'so!"Normally, he wouldn't indulge himself in something as useless as swearing, but at the moment, Omi felt like he was up the creek without the proverbial paddle.Someone (he didn't know who except that it hadn't been **him**!) had tripped an alarm.Now, the building was falling down around his ears, literally.

/Why the Hell does the computer core always have to be in the basement?!I'm gonna be trapped if I don't figure something out, fast! /The building shuddered again./Must be explosives, or a gas line or something. /Omi lost his balance and fell hard.He watched in sick fascination as the heavy metal cabinet rocked on the other side of the narrow hallway.The blond assassin scrambled to get out of the way, but yelped helplessly as he was caught by the falling cabinet.

"CH'KUSO!"He twisted and pulled, involuntary tears of pain and frustration escaping from his cerulean eyes."**Can anyone hear me?!!**"He collapsed, panting./This is it, Omi.It's no use.You're trapped, and no one's coming. / He heard the groan of metal straining above him.He craned his neck to see a section of ceiling dangling precariously.Omi covered the back of his head with his hands, even as he knew how futile the gesture would be.He tensed, hearing the over stressed metal give way.But nothing hit.Omi peeked.Standing less than ten feet away from the prone boy, was the youngest member of Schwarz.

**_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,_**

You became, the light on the dark side of me… 

Omi watched, shocked, as the twisted metal he thought was going to cave in his skull, floated serenely off to the side and settled gently to the floor."D…doushite?"

"Would you rather I let you lose your head?"

"Iie."The dark-haired boy knelt beside Omi as the building shook again.The cabinet shivered and then rose, freeing the trapped assassin.He struggled to rise on unsteady limbs and felt a slender shoulder slide under his arm.

"Hanaste!This building isn't going to stay standing for much longer and I don't have enough energy left to protect us or dig us out."

Love remained the drug that's the high not the cure… 

/Why did he save me?The last time I saw him, he was tossing me around Esset's base like a rag doll.He always seemed so… cold.But… he is kinda kawaii. /

"Oi, Earth to Omi?"

"Y…Youji-kun?"

"We got work to do kid.Try to keep your mind on business."

"Sou, Youji-kun."He diligently turned his attention to the arrangement he was creating.He grabbed a deep indigo-blue ribbon and paused, the color reminding him of the boy's eyes./I can't be attracted to him, can I? /

"Hey, Nagi.What ya thinkin' so hard about?"

"Don't **you** know?"

Schuldich smiled.The kid had learned quick how to block his mind off from the German, less than two days in fact.Now unless he was really upset or exhausted, it was usually more trouble than it was worth to try to force a read on the kid./But he is so much fun to tease… /"Fine.Don't talk to me.Stay in here by yourself."Schuldich slammed the door to the computer room on his way out.Nagi didn't even blink.

/By myself? What else is new?I'm always alone. /His fingers hovered momentarily over the keyboard as his mind returned to the memory of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes./Why did I help him?He's a member of Weiss.He should be my enemy.But… I couldn'tjust leave there.Alone.Not like that.Stop thinking of him, Nagi!You have work to do. /

"We're going out, Omi!Don't stay up, we'll be late."

Omi heard the door slam shut behind the other three guys./What else is new?*sigh*I shouldn't feel sorry for myself… I just wish… I wish I had someone to do things with.They guys won't take me, Youji says I'm too young, Aya and Ken agree with him.None of the kids at school can understand me. It's not fair to drag any of them into what I do.Look what happened to Ouka.I've been alone for as long as I can remember, I should be used to it by now. /

"Nagi!Crawford's out with a client, Farf's locked up for the night, and I'm going out."_'Unless you want me to stay here with you?I'm sure we could find **something** to do.'_

"Not a chance."

_'You're no fun anymore.'_

__"Sorry that I don't just roll over when you call for me."

_'As I said, you're no fun anymore.'_

_'**Fuck you!**And get out of my head!'_Schuldich's mental laughter lingered after he left.Nagi sighed./Maybe I should have let him stay.At least that way I wouldn't be alone. /

**_But did you know, that when it snows,_**

My eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen… 

Omi found himself wandering aimlessly.A freak snowstorm had swept in, blanketing Tokyo in the fluffy, white flakes.The falling snow diffused the light from the streetlamps, spreading the orange glow out over everything.The city was hushed, all sounds muted by the drifting snow.He brushed some of the white stuff off his shoulder and kept walking though the deserted park.He just couldn't spend another minute alone in the apartment.He stopped and stared out at the water, unaware of the midnight-blue eyes observing him.

He glanced to the side as a dark shape leaned against the railing beside him.He jumped./It's him!What's he doing here?! /He tensed and looked around furtively, the rest of Schwarz could be lurking in the shadows.

"It's just me."The boy's voice was very soft and calm as he stared off over the water.

"What are you doing here?"

The younger boy shrugged."Wandering.You?"

"Same."

"Aa."

Omi bit the inside of his lip nervously."Anou, I don't think we've ever really met.I'm Omi, Tsukiyono Omi."

The slight boy turned, a faint smile hovering on his lips."Nagi, Nagi Naoe."

"Pleased to meet you, Nagi-kun."

One elegant eyebrow arched gracefully."Honto ne?"

"Well… anou…"Omi stopped, flustered.

"Daijoubu."They were quiet for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts."It's nice to see you too."Nagi's voice was barely above a whisper.Omi turned, catching his eyes and the brunette dropped his head, a light blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Nagi, why did you save me?"

The Schwarz assassin watched the night-dark waves break against the shore."I don't know."

Omi's gaze lingered on the younger boy's profile.The falling snow leant a surreal, almost fey-like quality to the teen.A few errant flakes had settled on his long, dark lashes and in his sable hair.Tentatively, Omi reached out and brushed the crystals form his face.The younger boy's head turned, tilting slightly, his dark eyes warm with something Omi hadn't noticed before.Nagi's slim hand rose to caress the blonde's cheek.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray… 

**_ _**

It was only the softest brushing of lips.Omi turned his head slightly and kissed slender fingers sliding along his cheek.He sighed gently and boldly twined his fingers through the silky, brown hair, pulling the smaller boy toward him.Nagi leaned in for the kiss, his fingers trailing down the older boy's chest.He suddenly pulled back with a gasp.

"O…Omi!"

"Nagi?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know… Sumimasan."

"Iie.Don't be… just…"Nagi clung to him and shivered.Omi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

**_Ooh, the more I get of you,_**

The stranger it feels, yeah… 

"Omi-kun… we can't…"

"Wakatta…"

"Demo…"

"Suki d…"

"**Don't say it!**Just… just don't say it."Words faded away as they stood, surrounded by falling snow.

**_And now that your rose is in bloom,_**

A light hits the gloom on the gray… 

"I… I should go… Crawford will be getting back soon."

"Me too… um, can I… can I kiss you again?"

"Hai."Omi was surprised by the unshed tears in Nagi's midnight eyes. "Oyasumi nasai."The boy slid from the blonde's arms and was gone, swallowed up by the swirling snow.Omi walked home, strangely euphoric from the encounter and wondering what the Hell had just happened?And what was he was going to do about it?

**_There is so much a man can tell you,_**

So much he can say… 

Nagi was grateful that he had so much practice blocking out the German, he hadn't expected his teammates to be home so early.As soon as he walked in the door, Schuldich knew he was keeping something a secret, but Nagi was pretty sure the telepath couldn't tell what.It was obviously driving the man nuts.Nagi got a perverse pleasure out of annoying the redhead.He couldn't do anything to prevent Crawford's visions, but the American made no comment when he returned, damp from melting snow.Luckily his flushed face could be explained away by the cold.He mumbled something about needing to take a walk and got a lecture on leaving a note next time.As quick as he could, Nagi escaped to the relative safety of his room.

He dumped his wet clothes in the hamper and slid under the blankets.He burrowed underneath, shivering until the sheets warmed.He had a ton of work he should be doing , but he pushed any twinges of guilt to the back of his mind./Fuck Brad, I don't feel like it tonight.If he wants that stuff so badly, he can do it himself. /He stared out the window at the swirling snow.Nagi lay awake thinking of cerulean eyes for a long time.

Omi tried to keep his mind on what Manx was saying.The other three were still a little hungover from the night before and not libel to notice his preoccupation.Luckily they hadn't been home yet when he'd returned, still reeling from his meeting with Nagi.He'd never met anyone with softer lips, or eyes that color of midnight-blue, or a gentler touch./Focus, Omi, focus. /The Kritiker agent kept shooting odd glances his way.He blushed slightly and she smiled, then slowly winked and handed him the case file.He moved to the computer as the other guys went up to the apartment, presumably to nurse their hangovers.Manx stopped by him on her way out and leaned over his shoulder.

"You'll have to introduced him to me sometime."Omi jerked and she ruffled his hair before leaving.

/How did she know? /He shook his head./Manx **always** knows.She knew you like guys almost before**you** did. /He hid his smile and got to work.

**_You remain,_**

**_My power,_**

**_My pleasure,_**

My pain… 

Omi was a little disappointed, but strangely relieved that Nagi wasn't been there.This particular confrontation between Weiss and Schwarz didn't last long.A few taunts back and forth between Schuldich and Youji, Farfarello threw a dagger at Ken, and Aya and Crawford faced off for a minute.Everyone seemed to forget about him lurking in the shadows.In the end, both teams ran as the police showed up.But when they got back to Koneko, Aya seemed strangely irritated to Omi.

"What's up with you?!"

"What do you mean, Aya-kun?"

"He means you've been in la-la-land for days, Omi."

"Who is she anyway, girl from your fanclub?"Youji quipped.

"Never mind.Break it off.It's affecting your performance."

"He does** not** affect my performance!"In the dead silence that followed, Omi realized exactly what he had just said.The blond could feel the heat rise in his face and he bolted for his room.He heard Ken call out to him, but for once ignored his friend.Omi slammed the door behind him and locked it, before collapsing in tears on his bed.

The pounding started and he knew, just knew, all three were out hint he hall."Omi!"Ken's voice sounded concerned.

"I don't want to talk right now."

"Omi, open the door."Aya's cold dispassionate voice irritated the boy.

****"**Leave me the fuck alone!**"Shocked silence from the hall.

"Yoshe, Omi.You know where we are."Youji's voice held none of its usual mocking intent.Footsteps faded away, then silence.

**_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,_**

Won't you tell me is that healthy, babe?… 

As the tears ebbed and the shivering left him, Omi realized his computer was flashing a message.

* Indigo wants to talk with you.Do you accept? *

/ 'Indigo', who's 'Indigo'? /He shrugged.Well, why not?

* Archer accepts *

Archer: Konban wa?

Indigo:Oh!Konban wa.You're on.

Archer: Who are you?

Indigo: Guess, Bombay. ^_~

Archer: Nagi?

Indigo: Yep. ^_^

Archer: Can I ask you something?

Indigo: Hai.

Archer: Why 'Indigo'?

Indigo: My eyes.*blinks coyly*I don't think I need to ask you about yours.

Archer: Iie.Where were you today?I was worried. *frowns*

Indigo: I got a cold from being out in the snow.The 'Prick' made me stay home. *sighs*

Archer:Crawford?

Indigo:Yeah.I call him, 'Prick'.It suits him better.*snickers*

Archer: LOL ^_^How 'bout the others?You got names for them?

Indigo: Of course.'Slut' and 'Psycho'.^_~Weiss?*grins evilly*

Archer: Hmm… 'Icecube', 'Jock', and… you already took 'Slut'.*pouts*

Indigo: *chibis apologetically*How 'bout, 'Whore'?

Archer: *big smile*That works.

Indigo: I can't believe how long we've been on.'Prick' is bellowing from me.gtg 

Archer: Daijoubu.Um, Indigo, can we meet somewhere?Tomorrow?*big puppy eyes*

Indigo: *melts*Park?

Archer: Okay.Ja ne.

Indigo: Ja ne.*Indigo signed off*

**_But did you know, that when it snows,_**

My eyes become wide and the light that you shine can be seen… 

_'Where are you going, Nagi?'_

_'Out.'_

_'Crawford know?'_

_'Sou.'_The door shut behind the boy.Schuldich watched him leave the building and walk down the street.The kid wasn't wearing his usual clothes, almost as if he'd dressed up for something, or someone.He smirked, and looked for his coat./What are you hiding, little one? /

"Ken-kun, I'm going out for a while."

"Going to meet your boyfriend?"

"Anou…"Omi blushed.Ken laughed.

"Have fun."The boy beamed and left.Ken stared off into space./It's good that he has someone.He should get out of here more often. /

"Where's Omi?"

"He went out, Aya.What's wrong?"

"We need some stuff."

"I'll go."

It hadn't warmed up enough to melt the snow yet, so everything was still blanketed in soft white flakes.Nagi kicked at the drifts idly, enjoying the feeling.He'd never like snow when he was younger.Bad weather made living difficult for street children.What he really wanted to do was run and play in the stuff, since he didn't have to worry anymore about being wet or cold at night.Nagi resisted the urge, he was late and didn't want Omi to worry.

Omi.He couldn't believe that he was going to meet the blond Weiss member.Somehow he'd always been attracted to the youthful boy with innocent eyes.But he'd never expected Omi would actually return those feelings.Nagi paused for a moment.**Did** Omi reciprocate those feelings?He couldn't help being a little wary.He'd been used by so many people over the course of his young life./But Omi isn't like all the others. /They had been older, men for the most part, and usually only interested in one thing.But the blond was different.He actually seemed to care for **Nagi**, not what he could get out of him.Nagi hurried along, Omi was waiting.

Omi tapped his foot impatiently.Nagi wasn't exactly late, but… He wasn't usually this nervous either.His mind kept going back to what Ken had said.Was Nagi is boyfriend?He would like him to be.He hadn't really had a boyfriend yet.It was hard enough for him at school as it was, let alone if word got out that he was gay.It wasn't as if he couldn't take care of himself, only that people thought of him as the computer geek that worked in a flower shop.Which was exactly what they were supposed to think.He couldn't blow it by getting caught with Nagi, he'd have to protect them and that would result in questions.

It was strange, but he wasn't afraid of the boy anymore.He hadn't known the young telekinetic for too long, but he sensed the caring and compassion within the boy.Omi suspected that Nagi was actually a very kind and sensitive person.But for whatever reason, because of whatever had been done to him, he had buried his true nature behind a wall of cool indifference, much like Aya had.

He fiddled with the zipper on his black coat.Normally, he didn't really care what he wore, but today… He'd worn his new black jeans and a blue fleece shirt Ken had handed down to him a couple months ago.He knew it looked good on him, since Ken had made a horrible mistake with his laundry and shrunk it.Now it fit Omi perfectly.Impatiently, he turned around and saw the sable-haired teen approaching.He reminded himself to shut his mouth, but the boy looked great.For once he wasn't dressed in that horrible gray uniform, but was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his slender form.Over it he wore a heather-grey sweater that brought out the deep violet-blue of his eyes.His black leather coat was open and fell to mid-thigh.The boy was kicking at the snow.

"Nagi?"

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray… 

Those incredible indigo eyes lifted to meet Omi's.A hesitant smile spread across Nagi's delicate face.Omi gave him a quick hug and stepped back, watching his reaction.The teen blushed slightly and looked away at the expression of affection.Omi opened his mouth to apologize when he felt Nagi take his hand, shyly.Hand in hand, they walked along the path beside the water.

Nagi was a little confused by what he was feeling.He had never felt 'loved' before.Not even by the other members of Schwarz.Brad… was Brad.Schu and Farf cared for him, in their own way.But he doubted that they really 'loved' him.Even if they did, it wasn't the same as what Omi obviously felt for him.What he felt for Omi.He walked a little closer to the other boy, wrapping his hand around the blonde's arm.

**_Ooh, the more I get of you_**

The stranger it feels, yeah… 

/Where did you go, little one?What are you doing out here in this small park on the edge of the city?What are you hiding?Or should I say, **whom** are you hiding? /The amused German scanned the area, searching for a particular mind.There weren't too many people around, the snow-covered park was fairly deserted.There.Down by the water, the familiar thought processes of one Nagi Naoe.The German smiled.Even out of Schuldich's sight, the boy was smart enough to keep his walls up.But he couldn't mask his distinctive presence.

Schuldich once commented to Crawford that thoughts tasted like honey.That wasn't entirely true, everyone's tasted a little differently, and only the truly innocent tasted like honey.It was this distinctive 'flavor', for lack of a better word, that identified and individual's mind to the telepath.Crawford's was simple, yet sophisticated, like the cognac he was so fond of.Farfarello's was more like a good Irish whiskey; strong, direct, almost childish in its simplicity.Nagi on the other hand was more complex.Like a fine wine, there were hints and traces, subtle nuances that mimicked the many layers of his personality.But there was this lingering hint of something darker, like pomegranates.Deep in color, thick and sweet, with a hint of tartness.

The telepath zeroed in on Nagi's location.Suddenly, he tilted his head in thought.There **was** someone with the boy.Someone not entirely unfamiliar.Sweet and intoxicating, like honey-mead.It was someone he'd scanned before.Schuldich headed for the waterfront, curious as to whom their little Prodigy was spending his time with.

Ken was hurrying back.Aya was **not** going to be happy that he hadn't been able to get what they needed.Their rather unusual requirements were sometimes difficult to fill./Kritiker should really consider procuring the stuff for us, rather than just reimbursing. /Things for their 'night job', were often expensive, let alone illegal./Omi is so much better at this than I am. /Speaking of which, Ken thought he had seen the boy heading into the park when he went by earlier.This might be his chance to meet Omi's boyfriend.Aya wasn't going to be happy when he got back anyway, he might as well make a detour.

Omi, ever the gentleman, bushed off the bench for Nagi.They sat and talked about everything, and nothing; just getting to know each other.School, music, TV, anime; anything that came to mind.They discovered that they were still just a couple of kids.Not normal by any sense of the word, but still just teenagers.Oblivious to anyone but each other, they enjoyed the simple pleasure of being with someone who cared, and understood.

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_**

A light hits the gloom on the gray… 

/Why that little shit! /Schuldich's initial feelings of betrayal and outrage faded to one of sardonic amusement./So, **this** is Nagi's dark, little secret.He's taken up with that Weiss brat. /He pondered the likelihood that perhaps the young telekinetic was playing with the other boy.Seducing him for information maybe?/Nein.That's not his style.He's with the brat for his own reasons, that have nothing to do with Schwarz. /He smirked./I could have a lot of fun with this… /He watched them kiss and grinned.He was just about ready to go break in on their cute little tête-à-tête, when he stopped.He was 'feeling' something unusual from Nagi.

Schuldich's green eyes widened.Happiness.That's what he was sensing.Happiness was one emotion the German had **never** felt from the boy in all the time he's known him.So the kid was happy with the brat.With a sigh, he turned to go home.As long as that bastard Crawford didn't order it, **he** wasn't' going to do anything.Nagi deserved to be happy for a change.

/Oh, my, GOD!Omi's boyfriend… Omi's boyfriend is… is… that kid from Schwarz?!What is he thinking? /It was painfully obvious that the two boys **were** together.Their conversation had trailed off.Even from a distance, Ken was embarrassed to be watching the pair.He had nothing against gays, heck, he was probably bi himself.But this was Omi, little Omi.It was one thing to hear the kid **say** he had a boyfriend, another to actually see them together!And a member of Schwarz no less.Ken's eyes nearly bugged out as Omi leaned in and kissed other teen.

Ken hurried away./I hope for Omi's sake, Aya doesn't find out. /He knew their young team member was being foolish.This could only end up with him and/or the other kid getting hurt, or killed.But Ken just couldn't bring himself to step in and destroy what was obviously so important to them both.For now all he could do was watch and hope.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Ore mo."

"We probably won't be able to meet like this too often."

"Wakatta.And if we run into each other on 'business'…"

"Let's try not to hurt each other."

"But we have to keep up appearances."

"How long do you think we can keep this a secret?I mean, Schuldich…"

"I can block him.I do anyways.He already knows I'm keeping something, but he doesn't know what or he would have confronted me already.It annoys the crap out of him."

"Kyosukete."

"You too."

"Suki da, Nagi."This time the younger boy let him say it and smiled slightly in response.They walked out of the park together and then each went their respective ways.**__**

**_ _**

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray… 

"Omi."

"Ken-kun?"

"Kyosukete, tonight."Ken seemed to be acting strangely.

"I will."He patted the blond on the shoulder and moved off./What was **that** all about? /Omi shrugged and moved along the darkened hallway.

-Bombay, you in position?-

"Almost, Abyssinian."

-Hayaku!You should be in there by now.Abyssinian out.-

"Sure, sure, hurry up.No problem. Geesh.I'm doing the best I can."He let himself into the office and moved to the computer.His job was quite simply to mess with the system till the people in the building didn't know whether they were coming or going.

-Bombay?-

"I'm in, working on the system, Siberian."

-We don't have all night, you know.-

"I'm going as fast as I can, Balinese."

-Cut the chatter.Get control of that system.-

Omi's fingers flew over the keyboard as he hacked in and uploaded the virus he'd designed.

-Bombay!-

"Done, Abyssinian."

-Pull out now!Schwarz is here!-

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray… 

_'Nagi.'_

_'What do you want, Schu?'_

_'You better watch yourself, Prodigy.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

Schuldich frowned at him and glanced around.Crawford was a little ahead of them, making sure Farf didn't wander off._'You know what I mean.Don't let your emotions get in the way.'_Nagi's midnight-blue eyes grew large and fearful.His gaze darted to the American, then back to Schu._'Relax.I'm not going to tell him.Just don't let him find out.He still hasn't really forgiven you for pulling that house down, you know.'_

"Nagi, Schuldich.We're going in."

"**Shiiine!!**"Crawford sidestepped Aya's strike.

Schuldich and Youji resumed their ongoing 'courtship dance'.

Blades gleamed and flashed as Ken and Farf feinted and slashed at each other.

The younger members of both teams held back, unwilling to engage each other.Fortunately this wasn't unusual.Nagi was just as effective from the shadows and actually preferred to say there.He was essentially a non-combatant by choice and usually would just assist as needed.Omi too, was most effective from a distance as his weapons of choice were ranged as opposed to the others more up-close-and-personal fighting styles.By unspoken consent, the two boys maneuvered so as to be on opposite sides of the conflict and hopefully not have to engage each other.

And if I should fall… 

Omi scanned the room.Youji was confronting Schuldich in his usual manner, with his mouth for the most part.If he didn't know better he'd swear the blond was attracted to the German.He shuddered, he didn't even want to contemplate those two together.Aya was holding his own.And Ken… Ken was in trouble.

/Oh, Omi, onegai.Stay out of it…/Nagi could see that Siberian was in trouble and knew his koibito couldn't stand by and just watch.Reluctantly, the telekinetic moved to where he could confront Bombay.

Schuldich was keeping his 'eye' of Nagi and Farf, figuratively of course, as he did anytime those two got involved in a fight.He watched Farf in case the Irishman lost it completely and Nagi because he didn't want the kid hurt.He had a soft spot for the kid, so sue him!Crawford on the other hand could take care of himself, besides; Bradley wasn't on his list of favorite people today.He could see the Weiss kid heading into the fray to assist his friend.Schu split his attention between his fight with Youji, and looking out for his younger teammate.

_'Nagi.'_

The kid seemed to be ignoring his warning or his mind was too involved elsewhere to hear it as he moved even closer to the fighters.

Farfarello could see the Weiss kitten creeping in to disturb his fun.He was enjoying toying with Siberian too much to let the brat poke his nose in now.He tossed the clawed assassin to the side and launched a pair of knives at the approaching Weiss brat.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray… 

Crawford spun away from Aya."**Nagi, NO!**"

To Schuldich it seemed as if time slowed down.He ignored his own opponent as he reached in vain for the boy.

Time seemed to stop outright stop, as both knives slammed home.

For a second, no one moved.

Time sped up.

Nagi and Omi lay sprawled on the floor.Schuldich scooped up the young telekinetic and headed out.Fuck Brad and Farf, they were on their own.

Youji fended off the psychotic Irishman as Ken cradled their smaller team member."Farfarello, we're leaving."Crawford was already on his way out the door.The golden-eyed man giggled at the sight of the blood and gave his blade one more lick before disappearing after the others.Ken and Youji lifted Omi as Aya looked at the twin pools of blood on the floor.

**_There is so much a man can tell you,_**

So much he can say… 

"You're lucky, Omi, if that Schwarz kid hadn't knocked you out of the way, you would have taken both blades in the chest.In comparison, a knife to the shoulder isn't bad."With care, Ken settled the younger boy back against the pillows he'd propped up.

"Still hurts like Hell."He looked up at the knock on the door, the movement pulling at his hurt shoulder."Itai!Come in."

"How you feelin', kid?"

"Alright I guess, Youji."

"Anou…"

"Nani?"

Youji looked apologetic."I know you probably don't feel up to it… but Aya wants to talk to you."

Omi grimaced, paling.Ken felt his forehead, concerned.

"We can try to convince him to wait."

"Iie.Let's get it over with."

"Then you'll try to sleep?"

"Hai."He smiled weakly.Youji patted his leg and left.Ken looked at him one more time and walked out reluctantly.He stepped around Aya, who was standing in the doorway.The redhead glared at Omi, of course that was Aya's normal expression so he couldn't tell if he was actually in trouble or not.The swordsman shut the door behind him.

"Oi, Aya-kun."

"Omi."

/Oh, this isn't good. /"Hai?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Aya frowned."You and that kid from Schwarz."

Omi inhaled sharply.His interrogator just looked at him."Betsuni…"

"Don't lie to me!You don't do it well."

"Aya-kun…"

"Have you betrayed us?!Is that why he saved you?**Son of Takatori**!"

Omi gasped, he thought Aya had gotten over that."Iie… I would never…"He stared in disbelief at the blade now held to his throat.

"**Yamero**!"Ken shouted from the door.Youji walked over and put his hand on the swordsman's arm.

"Let the kid explain, Aya."

"If he's a traitor…"

"Then we will deal with that if it is true.Well, Omi?"

Ken crossed the room to put himself in the position to protect the injured blond."Go ahead."

"Well… you see… Nagi…"

Youji held Aya's arm a little firmer as the man snarled."So you know his **name**?"

"AYA!Cool it!"

"H..Hai.N..Nagi, he saved me on the last mission.You know, where I was down in the basement and the building started to fall apart.I was trapped and probably would have died.But, Nagi saved me.Then… we ran into each other at the park.We talked for a while."Omi's voice trailed off.

"That's it?"Youji asked.

"Anou…"

"They had a date the other day."Everyone stared at Ken.Youji and Aya's faces reflected disbelief, Omi looked like a trapped animal."Sumimasan, Omi.I saw you two together."

"And you said nothing?!"Youji stepped in between Aya and Ken now.He wasn't sure who the pissed off man was going to kill first, Omi or Ken.

"I didn't see the need."

Aya's violet eyes bore into Omi's."If I find that you've betrayed us, you will die."He jerked away from Youji and stalked out of the room.

"I'll talk with him."Ken followed their leader.

Youji ruffled Omi's hair and sat next to him on the bed."Don't worry kid, things will work out."

"Y…you don't mind?"

"Do you love him?"

"Hai."

"Does he love you?"

"I think so."

"Then that's all that matters."

**_You remain,_**

**_My power,_**

**_My pleasure,_**

My pain… 

Nagi gasped softly but gave no other indication of discomfort as Crawford bandaged his shoulder in the kitchen of Schwarz's apartment.By knocking into Omi, the telekinetic had managed to keep his koi from being killed, but he wasn't sure how badly the blond had been hurt.He knew Omi had to have been hit in his upper chest or shoulder, while he'd taken the knife in his back.Luckily his shoulder blade had prevented the weapon from sinking too deeply, but he was still bleeding all over the place.His physical pain tolerance wasn't all that high, combined with the blood he'd lost, he really didn't feel up to the lecture he was sure Crawford was waiting to impart on him.

"And how is our little Prodigy?"Schu lounged in the doorway with Farf peering over his shoulder, looking longingly at the blood.

"He'll live."Crawford gave the bandage one more tug.Nagi very nearly grayed out.

_'Steady, little one.He's done.'_

_'Bastard did that on purpose.'_

_'Probably.'_

Nagi snorted and stood up, intending to escape to his room for some much needed sleep.Besides, sitting around half-naked in front of this bunch was **not** his idea of a good evening.As he stood, his head swam and a wave of nausea washed over him.He felt Schu guide him to sit back down and press his head between his knees."Easy, Naoe.You've lost too much blood to try moving around just yet."

"Don't fuss over him."

"Just because you're a cold bastard, Brad, doesn't meanyou should take it out on the kid!"

"You've got some nerve.He just saved that Weiss brat and in the process, botched the mission!"Nagi held his head with his hands, he was rapidly getting a headache.

"The mission was fucked before Nagi even got involved.Besides, what do you expect him to do when his boyfriend's in danger?"Nagi sat up, too quickly and clutched at the table to stay upright.Schu steadied him without looking and continued to stare down Crawford.Farf looked over from where he was contemplating the blender.

"What did you just say?"

"Brad… I…"

_'Hush, Prodigy.I'll take care of this.'_"You heard me."He pushed Nagi's head down to rest on his arms, the boy gratefully leaned on the table.

"And you know this how?"

_'Sorry, kid.' _"I saw them together, at the park."

"Traitor."

"No.The kid's no traitor.They were there as Naoe and Omi, not as Prodigy and Bombay."As Crawford pondered this, Schu rubbed Nagi's back gently._'Hold on a little longer, kid.'_"Furthermore, any discussion on this will have to wait.It's late, we're all tired.Nagi's hurt and should be in bed."Nagi felt Schu lifting him very carefully, so as not to jostle his shoulder or make his head swim any worse."Good night, Bradley."His slurring managed to turn the name into an insult.Nagi smiled inwardly, only Schu could ever get away with that.

"Doushite?"Nagi asked weakly as Schu carried him to his room and settled him in bed.

"Cause kid.You deserve to be happy once in a while.Omi does that for you."

"Arigatou, Schu."His eyes felt so heavy.

_'Sleep, Prodigy.I'll make sure Crawford leaves you alone.'_

_'Hanashi?'_He wouldn't usually ask but…

_'Sure, little one.'_Nagi could feel Schu slide in beside him, cradling him so his shoulder was supported._'Now sleep.'_

_ _

**_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny,_**

Won't you tell me is that, healthy babe… 

Archer: Indigo, you here?*looks around*

Indigo: I'm here. *waves*

Archer: *hugs fiercely*Daijoubu?

Indigo: Hai.*hugs back*

Archer: Are you lying?*looks stern*

Indigo: Maybe. How are you?

Archer: Sore, but mostly okay.Jock patched me up.Then Icecube lectured me, but Jock and Whore stood up for me.Icecube's eased off.But I don't think our next training session is going to be all that much fun though.

Indigo: Wakatta. I bled all over Prick.He is majorly pissed.Slut put him in his place and stayed with me so Prick would leave me alone.

Archer: Daijoubu desu ka, honto ne?

Indigo: Sou.I just bleed a lot.Made me lightheaded, but I'm feeling better now.Won't be in school for a few days though.*does happy dance around the room*

Archer: I thought you liked school?

Indigo: I like **learning**!School is boring, and the people are jerks!

Archer: I hear you there.Oh, Jock's coming with my lunch.You gonna be on later?*big pleading eyes*

Indigo: *giggles*Probably.I'm more or less grounded to my room until Prick gets that stick out of his ass.

Archer: LOLI miss you.

Indigo: I miss you too.

Archer: Suki da.

Indigo: Ja ne.

Indigo: I'm going nuts.

Archer: Prick still got the stick up his rear?

Indigo: It's so far up, it's never gonna see daylight again. *sigh*

Archer: *hugs sympathetically*How are you feeling?

Indigo: I'm fine, besides being trapped here.*rattles cup against bars*

Archer: Still grounded huh?

Indigo: Hai.He's never really gotten over me saving Tot.This is even worse.

Archer: Aa.I want to see you.*picks lock on cage*

Indigo: Anou…

Archer: Nani?

Indigo: He **is** supposed to be at a meeting all night.

Archer: *whispers*Can you sneak out?

Indigo: *whispers back*Psycho won't care.Slut's with Prick.I'm outta here!

Archer: Meet you at the park in an hour?

Indigo: *start Mission Impossible theme*Ninmu ryokai.

**_But did you know, that when it snows,_**

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen… 

Nagi bundled up.It wouldn't do to get another cold on top of everything else.He hadn't wanted to admit to Omi that he still felt so weak.He probably shouldn't even be doing this, but he wanted… no, **needed** to see Omi.Even if he had to spend the next week in bed, it would be worth just half an hour with the one he loved.He wrapped a scarf around his neck and left his room.Crawford never came in without permission, he'd never know Nagi had left.

Farf looked up as he passed the living room.As usual, when he was sane enough to be allowed free rein of the apartment, the psychotic Irishman was watching some gory, American B-flick.In English no less."Going somewhere, 'pretty one'?"

Nagi rolled his eyes."Iie.I'm dressed like this for fun."

Farf cocked his head and watched him as he walked by.Nagi ignored the amber eye boring into his back."Say 'hi' to your kitten for me."Nagi shuddered and shut the door on the man's laughter.He genuinely liked Farf, but the man gave him the creeps sometimes.He hurried out of the building, if he didn't get going, he'd be late.

"Ken-kun, I'm going out.I shouldn't be too late."Ken frowned at him.

"Omi, you really shouldn't be going out in this weather."

"I know… demo…"

"Are you meeting Nagi?Don't bother answering.I can tell from your face.He okay?"

"He **says** he is."

"You don't believe him."

"Not entirely."

"So you gotta check up on him."

"Sou."

"Don't stay out too long.You both shouldn't be out, but there's nothing anyone can do to stop you."

"Arigatou, Ken-kun."

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray,_**

Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah… 

"Omi."

"Naoe, you made it."The blond enveloped the slighter boy in a warm hug and kissed him soundly.

"Of course."Nagi replied when he could breath again.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai."

Omi pulled back and studied him."Iie, you're not."

"I'll live."

"But you're not well."

"Neither are you."

"I think you're worse."Against his will, Nagi shivered slightly."See!I was right.I've got an idea.Let's go someplace warmer.There is a coffeehouse around the corner."

"What's that?"

"It's an artsy, hang-out type place.They're very popular in America."Omi steered him out of the park.

"Aa.I don't really like coffee though."

"That's okay.It's not my favorite either.Unless it's flavored and doctored with plenty of sugar and cream.But they have this kind of tea you just have to try."

_'What's up, Farf?You're really tense.'_Schu sent, as he settled down to watch the end of the movie with the Irishman.

_'Brad looking for Nagi?'_

_'Yeah, had some work for him to do.'_

_'Damnú!'_

_'What?'_

_'He's not gonna find him.'_

The German straightened and looked at Farfarello, all the humor gone from his face._'Where is he?'_

_'Out.'_

_'Shiesse.'_

_'That's what I said.'_

"You two are back early."

"Didn't take as long as we thought it would."

"Where's Aya?"

"He went to apologize to Omi.I finally convinced him just how much of an ass he was to the kid yesterday."Ken groaned and hid his face in his hands."Nani?"

"Omi went out."

"Che!"Youji fell into another chair.

"Sou."

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_**

A light hits the gloom on the gray… 

"You were right, itooshii.This 'chai' stuff is really good."

"Yeah.It's good cold too."

"Well, I'm glad it's warm now."

Omi set down his cup, his face expression turning very serious."Naoe, why did you do it?"

"Nani?"

"Why did you **push** me out of the way?I mean, instead of using your power?"

Nagi looked down into his cup."I… I couldn't."

"Huh?"

"My power requires a lot of conscious control.You've seen what happens when I lose control of it, like that night when Tot… When I really get upset, it either spirals out of control… or won't work at all."

Omi slid a little closer to him on the couch.They had picked a dim corner in the back of the café.Omi didn't think anyone would notice, besides, there were a few other same-sex couples in the place.No one seemed to be giving them any trouble.He put his arm around the slender boy."Arigatou, Naoe.But I wish you hadn't gotten hurt."He caressed Nagi's cheek, looking deep into his midnight-blue eyes.Omi could read the exhaustion in them."You're still hurting, aren't you?"

Nagi leaned against him, resting his head on Omi's shoulder."I'm just tired."

"Come on.I'll walk you home."

"Demo, if Crawford sees you…"

"Then I'll walk you **most** of the way home.Okay, aisuru?"

"Arigatou, itooshii."

**_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray,_**

The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah… 

"I'm glad you're okay.But you gotta get more rest."

"I will, yakusoko.We better split up here, that building up ahead is where we live, for now.I don't want anyone from Schwarz seeing you."

"Yoshe.I really don't want to run up against Farfarello again any time soon.By the way, did he ever apologize to you?"

"Well, sorta, in his own way I guess.He kept Brad distracted so he wouldn't bother me while Schu was out today."

"You're looking pale you better go in."

_'Watch out, Nagi!'_The boy gasped.

"Nan da?"

"Schu just told me to watch out."

"Why would he say that?"

"**NAGI!**"

"Oh, k'so… that's…"

Nagi stepped in front of Omi, blocking him from Crawford."Go!"

"Demo…"

"**OMI, GO!!**"Nagi reinforced his plea with a mental push.Omi stumbled and fell, he watched as the American grabbed his koi's arm.

"**What the Hell's going on?!**"

"Brad… I…"

The American glared at him and Nagi shrank back a little.He glanced at Omi, fear filling his indigo eyes.The telekinetic tried to pull away but Crawford just jerked him back, eliciting a cry from the pale boy.

Omi leapt to his feet, anger in his cerulean eyes."Hey, let him go!"He froze, staring at the business end of Crawford's gun.

"Well, Nagi… should I shoot your little boyfriend right here?"

"**BRAD**!"

"Drop the gun."Crawford stiffened.

"What took you so long?"The gun clattered on the cement.Aya's cool, violet eyes looked over the scene.He noted the anger in Omi, the fear and pain on the Schwarz boy's pale face.

"Let go of the boy."

"Why should **you** care?He is Schwarz."Nagi closed his eyes in surrender.Now, Aya would turn away, take Omi and leave him to Crawford.The American wouldn't kill him, the telekinetic was far too valuable, but he would hurt him, badly.

"That doesn't matter."Nagi's eyes flew open in shock."He's still a kid and you are hurting him."A drop of blood welled up on the back of Crawford's neck as Aya pricked him with his blade.With a curse, the American flung Nagi off to the side.He turned to face the swordsman.Aya lowered his katana, but did not sheath it.The precog stepped around the Weiss assassin and walked away, apparently unconcerned with baring his back to an enemy.

**_And now that your rose is in bloom,_**

A light hits the gloom on the gray… 

"Naoe, aisuru, daijoubu desu ka?"Omi was helping Nagi to sit up against the building.Aya knelt before him.The boy was pale, a cold sweat breaking out on his face.

"Aa.I'll be alright."

"**Nagi?!**"Aya spun, blade ready.Schuldich stood just out of reach.

"D…daijoubu."

"Iie.He's not."Omi glared at Nagi."Crawford threw him into the wall."The German waited for Aya to step back before kneeling beside the boy.

"Your back's bleeding again, isn't it?"

"Probably."

Schu shook his head."And we just got that to stop.You're never gonna heal up at this rate, Prodigy.Let's get you fixed up.I promise not to let 'Prick' do it this time."

Nagi smiled weakly and turned to Omi.The blond leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, then whispered in his ear."Get better soon.You know how to reach me.Suki da."

"Aya-kun… why did you stand up for Nagi?"

"Would Crawford have hurt him?"

"Hai."

"There's your answer."

"Demo, he's Schwarz."

"So that makes abuse okay?"

"Of course not!It just… it just surprised me, that's all."

"Nagi's important to you… isn't' he?"

To Omi's knowledge, this was the first time Aya had used the boy's name."Hai."

"Doushite?"

Omi though for a moment, as they walked home through the cold streets."He.. he understands, what I have to do.Who I am.My friends at school don't.They can't.None of them have lived our lives."

"Aa."They walked the rest of the way home in silence.Before entering the building, Omi caught Aya's arm.

"Aya-kun… Do you still think I am a traitor?"

"Iie, Omi."

"Are you upset with me for wanting to be with Nagi?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Hai."

Aya nodded as if Omi had just confirmed something for him.He called back over his shoulder as he walked through the door."Iie, otouto.I'm not upset with you."

Omi just stared at the redhead's back.Aya turned, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips."Are you coming?It's cold out tonight."Omi grinned and ran up behind him.

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the gray._**

-sin sin, tis done-(sin –pron. shin)Gaelic storytellers traditional ending, it literally means, 'that's that'.

Yeah!!!! My first Weiss fic is finished, actually this is my first non-Gundam Wing fic.Time to celebrate, especially since my Weiss posters have arrived.Time to redecorate the bedroom!^_^


End file.
